


When We Woke Up

by TheRedGlass



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Made a Different Call, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt Clint Barton, Natasha origins, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, clintasha whump, short fic, these two i s2g, they own my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedGlass/pseuds/TheRedGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was sent to kill Natasha. Something went wrong, he got hurt, and the next time he opened his eyes, it was to a surprising scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Woke Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr prompt fill for the otp prompt: “You fainted…straight into my arms."

Clint wakes up, blinking in confusion at the unfamiliar ceiling of what appears to be a warehouse in severe disrepair. He tries to reconstruct the moments that led up to this, but for now there’s just a sort of static, white noise, something clogging up his brain. So his next move is to assemble more information, and to that end, he sits up.

Or rather, he tries to.

There’s a horrendous wrenching, tearing pain in his side and he yelps out even though he desperately tries to hold it back. Through the white hot daze of pain, and the fact that he’s squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as he tries to cope, he senses a presence, hears a soft scuffling noise, and then there’s a hand on his shoulder and another behind his back, guiding him to lay back down.

“Easy.” The voice is soft, but commanding. Female.

“What happened?” he groans, and he finally works his eyes open and looks up. And that’s when he freezes, because he recognizes her face. She is his target. Natalia Alianova Romanova. Natasha Romanoff.

The Black Widow.

If Natasha recognizes his fear - and how could she not, her skills are legendary - she chooses not to comment on it. Instead, she presses fresh bandages to the fiery wound in his side with more care than he ever would have dreamed someone like her might, and then looks up at him with a ghost of a wry smile. When she speaks, her voice sounds worn out, tired, and yet with a hint of levity. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

And that’s when Clint knows he’s in trouble. Because there’s no way he’s going to shoot her now, not with the care she’s showing to his wounds, the frailty she’s trying to hide in her eyes, and the tired but somehow self assured attempt at a joke. When she says that, he knows one thing as surely as he knows his own name.

Her second chance starts now.


End file.
